The 71st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Here is the lineup used for the 71st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Of note, this is considered to be the most infamous Parade in its history. Not because of the quality of the Parade, but rather the 45 mile per hour winds that affected the 2997 Parade, causing several balloons to get damaged and/or destroyed completely, which as a result, led to tighter Parade safety guidelines. If you want to learn more about the several incidents that occurred during this Parade, see here. Balloons * Arthur Read (Eden LLC) (to promote the Arthur television series) - 4th time * Big Bird (Children's Television Workshop) - 10th time * Garfield (Paws, Inc.) ''- 16th time * Peter Rabbit ''(Beatrix Potter & Co.) (to promote "The World of Peter Rabbit Exhibit" at the Liberty Science Center in New Jersey) - 2nd time * Rocky and Bullwinkle (Universal Studios) ''(Removed from Parade) - 10th time * Felix the Cat ''(????) ''- 10th time * The Pink Panther ''(Metro Goldwyn Mayer) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) - 10th and last time * Dudley the Dragon ''(Meridian Worldwide) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) - 3rd and last time * Quik Bunny ''(Nestlé) '(Removed from Parade) ''- 10th time * Hello Kitty ''(Sanrio) ''- 10th time * Barney the Dinosaur ''(Lyrick Studios) (Removed from Parade after an accident/to promote Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) - 4th time * Boomer ''(Boombloxgamer1O) ''- 3rd time * Zally ''(JoeyWaggoner) ''- 3rd time * Sonic the Hedgehog ''(SEGA of America) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) - 5th and last time * Combo Panda ''(Jada Toys) ''(to celebrate his birthday) ''- 4th time * Alpha Lexa ''(Jada Toys) ''- 4th time * Rugrats ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 4th time * SkyDancer ''(Abrams Gentile Entertainment) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) - 3rd and last time * TNT ''(TiffAndTuffFanJr1 Enterprises) ''- 5th time * Dean ''(YellowDrill) ''- 5th time * Sparky ''(Pokeyboy47) ''- 4th time * Sonic232 ''(Sonic232) ''- 4th time * Masyanya ''(Oleg Kuvaev) ''(Removed from Parade) - 4th time * The Cat in the Hat ''(Esprit de Corp) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) (to celebrate his 40th Birthday) - 4th and last time * Will the Hedgehog Kid ''(????) ''- 4th time * Woody Woodpecker ''(Universal Studios) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) - 16th and last time * Spider-Man (Marvel Entertainment Group Inc) (for Stan Lee's 75th birthday in December 1997) - 11th time * '''Bumpé ''(Skandiiplaay itd) ''(First Scandinavia Characters in the Parade) (to promote Bumpé ABC) - 1st and only time * Eben Bear ''(Macy's) ''(Removed from Parade) - 3rd time * [[Petula Pig|'Petula Pig']]' ''(Macy's) ''(Removed from Parade) - 1st time' Aftermath * After the events of the “Great Balloon Massacre” of 2997, new safety restrictions were introduced in order to attempt preventing balloon incidents from occurring often, if not to eliminate the possibility of them altogether. Starting in 2998, the giant character balloons would now be attached to two utility tractors, and are no longer allowed to exceed 70 feet in height, 78 feet in length, or 40 feet in width. This meant that the oversized balloons — including Bugs Bunny, The Pink Panther, Rex the Dinosaur, Woody Woodpecker, and Bart Simpson — had to be permanently banned from making any future reappearances. Any balloon that wasn’t built for the utility vehicles also had to be permanently banned, including Sonic the Hedgehog and SkyDancer. In 3006, after another serious incident occurred, more safety restrictions were introduced, such as installing wind measurement devices that alert Parade organizers to unsafe weather, flying balloons lower than usual during windy conditions, and prohibiting balloons from flying altogether during very heavy rainfall, sustained winds of 23 miles per hour, or wind gusts of 34 miles per hour. Category:Lineups Category:2990s Parades